


Blind

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could just promise not to look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

  
"I could just promise not to look,” Sam offers.

"Famous last words," Gabriel says sarcastically. "I don't think your brother would appreciate me giving you back to him blind and screaming."

The angel’s currently sat in Sam’s lap on the bed, drawing a long length of black fabric between his fingers, the dangling edges trail across Sam's stomach in shivery lines.

He grunts reluctant agreement.

"So what do you feel like anyway?"

Gabriel makes an amused noise in his throat.

"I don't know, I've never touched myself when I'm myself."

Sam's fingers are drifting in quick helpless little movements on Gabriel's knee. He thinks maybe that's nerves but he's trying to ignore it.

"What are you expecting?" Gabriel asks curiously.

Sam honestly doesn't know. He knows it isn't going to be the traditional image of a figure in white robes.

He's fairly sure Gabriel is _not_ going to look like Kate Winslet. He thinks maybe he'll be huge and overwhelming, all coils of power and fierce, burning white light.

Like a nuclear reactor.

Gabriel gives him a look from under his eyebrows.

"Have you ever stuck your hand in a nuclear reactor?"

"No," Sam says and tries not to be annoyed about the mind-reading. He thinks maybe Gabriel is just as nervous as him.

"Well there you go then, and honestly I wouldn't advise it."

Gabriel leans forward, knees digging into Sam's waist. He folds the black material round his head and the room is plunged into darkness.

Sam takes a breath.

Gabriel makes an amused noise from very, very close and kisses him, one quick, untidy press of mouth and then he's gone.

"Don't take that off." It's a low, heavy growl of command and Sam nods.

Gabriel pulls the material tight, tight enough to hurt. Until all Sam can see is spots in the darkness.

He's not entirely happy about the lack of vision.

Gabriel mutters something about him being an idiot, but it's in that soft faintly exasperated tone that Gabriel uses when he doesn't really mind.

Then his weight shifts, rocks back, one last slide of warm skin -

A second after that it's all different, different pressure, colder, lighter and heavier at the same time. The whole room feels _full_ and there's an electric crackle to the air.

Sam listens to the roar of his own blood in his ears and lifts a hand.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tricky Business » a podfic anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753744) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
